lip gloss love notes
by Asking Me Where My Love Grows
Summary: Emma leaves a secret love note in Tom's dressing room. Fluffy Feltson Drabble.


This was born from my friend telling me that Emma had a giant crush on Tom during the filming of the first two movies. I mean, really, how cute is that? Anyway, I hope you like this!(:

Tom Felton and Emma Watson are real people so I don't own them. If I did they would be kept in a box under my bed! Just kidding! I would ( _probably _) never do that to them! I love _( obsesses over _) them too much to do that!

* * *

><p>Standing in Tom's dressing room, Emma can practically hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. The sweat from her palms is smudging the ink of the note that's clutched so tightly in her hands. Her entire body is shaking from the nerves.<p>

_I can't believe I'm doing this! I guess I've finally gone mad. It was only a matter of time._

Emma glances around the room curiously. Tom's dressing room is just like him. It's clean, neat and everything smells so intoxicating. She could just stand right there all day and simply breathe.

So maybe she's a bit obsessed.

Having your first crush is hard, especially when you spend most of your day on a movie set with him!

Emma plucks up the courage she had inside her – _Gryffindor courage, of course – _and presses a kiss to the edge of the note. Cherry lip gloss staines the starch white corner of the paper. She neatly folds the note and places it on the dresser before rushing from the room. If she doesn't get out quick then she'd regret her decision and end up taking the note back before Tom could ever read it.

Emma can't help but wonder how it all came to this. Her leaving childish notes in his dressing room and actually caring about how she looked when they would spend time together off set. It was like when she was around him everything felt different, the butterflies in her stomach were always fluttering and her cheeks were constantly burning...

_I'm so pathetic!_

She doesn't have time to run back and snatch up the note because she's intercepted soon after she exits the room. It's time to film a scene that she's part of and is needed on set. Emma can't help but audibly gulp when she see's Tom because she knows that sometime soon he's going to find out that she's totally in love with him.

What will she think? What if her crush on him ruins their friendship? She isn't sure if she can live without Tom. He's become her best friend quicker than anyone ever before. She could barely imagine how awkward it would make things on set if he doesn't return her feelings.

Emma throws herself into her acting, trying to wipe all thoughts of Tom from her mind.

**Feltson**_Feltson_Feltson

When Emma goes to her own dressing room only to find a certain blonde actor leaning against the door frame, her heart nearly stops. It feels like Emma's cheeks are on fire when her eyes land on the note in Tom's hands.

His lips twitch into a smile and Emma wonders if that should be taken as a good or a bad sign. What is he going to do? Make fun of her? Tell her that he feels the same way?

Emma's insides flutter. _What if he kisses me?_

She hopes he likes cherry lip gloss.

"So, I found this secret love note in my dressing room." He meets Emma's eyes with something like amusement on his face, "Any idea who it's from?"

Emma shifts from one foot to another. It seems that both her and Hermione have trouble in the love department. "I'm not sure. Maybe Bonnie wrote it."

An ever so Draco-esque smirk is directed in Emma's direction. She can't breathe for a second.

"I had someone else in mind, actually."

_He knows. He definitely knows. Run, Emma! Run!_

"Oh really?" Emma silently curses the way her voice cracks, "Who?"

"You."

The silence that follows soon after turn out to be the worst few seconds of Emma's life. She feels almost like she's going to vomit. It's terrible.

Tom patiently waits for a response. Emma thinks that running off in embarrassment wouldn't be an adequate reaction to the whole awkward situation she's found herself in.

Emma looks down at her feet so she can avoid his eyes, "I _might_ have wrote it."

Tom can see how nervous she is and can't help but chuckle.

_Great! Now he's laughing at me!_

"Emma, I _might _feel the same way about you. _Possibly_."

He leans in and plants a delicate kiss on one of her cheeks because when you're only thirteen years old that's all you really know how to do.

It has the desired affect, anyway. Emma lets out the cutest little yelp or surprise and her cheeks flush.

And to Tom, she's never looked prettier.


End file.
